1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing vials. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for guiding the movement of a flanged vial during an automated process to prevent the flange from disrupting movement of the vial.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automated prescription dispensing- machines, such as the SP200 robotic prescription dispensing system manufactured and sold by ScriptPro LLC of Mission, Kans., have been developed to more accurately and efficiently dispense prescriptions. Such machines often include a vial dispenser which stores and automatically dispenses empty vials which are then filled with medicaments, labeled, and dispensed to a pharmacist or other authorized person and then given to patients.
Vial dispensers typically include a narrowing chute which is used to guide and place the vials. Such chutes typically include a large opening adapted to receive vials and a small opening adapted to allow the vials to leave the chute, wherein the chutes gradually narrow from the large opening to the small opening. The small opening typically is about the same diameter as the body of the vials so that each vial is precisely placed as it falls through the small opening. Thus, the chute funnels the vials to a particular point, which may be a point on a conveyor belt or a platform intended to retain the vials until a machine removes them. It will be appreciated that it is critical to precisely control both the location and the position of the vials upon leaving the chute. Errors introduced in the placement of a vial on a platform, for example, may result in improper orientation of a vial in a gripping jaw, which could cause a collision or premature release of the vial.
Such chutes work well with vials and other articles that are cylindrical in shape, symmetric and do not have substantial irregularities. However, many vials are intentionally manufactured with irregularities, such as cap release tabs, locking lugs or flanges and are therefore asymmetric. For example, newer vials now often include cap release tabs which may be used to add cognitive control requirements to opening the vials. Unfortunately, cap release tabs introduce difficulties into the automation process because vials with the tabs are not symmetrical and the tabs are susceptible to snagging on other tabs and the automated equipment. Such difficulties often preclude the use of conventional vial dispensers.
Attempts have been made to modify prior art vial dispensers to accommodate vials with tabs and other asymmetrical features. For example, to allow the tabs of a vial to leave the chute, the bottom opening thereof has been made significantly larger than the diameter of the body of the vial. However, this increases the risk of imprecise placement of the vial. One or more of the tabs may also snag on the chute near the bottom opening, causing undesirable rotation and/or congestion. Furthermore, the tabs cause the center of gravity of the vial to shift near the end of the vial, which may render the vial even more susceptible to undesirable rotation during drops.
Due to the above mentioned and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing vials of irregular shape.